


12 Days of Shipmas

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: 2 stories from @littlerose13's prompt on Tumblr. Hinny fluff and Potter family fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Immense thanks for the great readers and reviewers throughout the year, and the great authors who's stories I have loved reading. Merry Christmas to you all from a hot Australia xx

Albus stopped shovelling snow in the front driveway to listen to the sounds of arguing in the house. It was, after all, the reason he had volunteered for this mundane task. Well, that, and to wait for Scorpius to arrive. 

He and his brother James had been woken early by their dad to go with him to Hogwarts. There they met up with Hagrid, who had led them to the best place to pick out their family Christmas tree. The rest of his family were inside now, getting ready to decorate it. Thus, the good natured arguing. Albus sighed; it was the same every year. 

Albus thought fondly of his boyfriend, and he thanked fate for the unexpected overnight business trip that Scorpius' dad had to do two days before Christmas. Scorpius had owled Albus, who of course insisted that Scorpius come and stay at the Potters till Draco returned. They were all getting together Christmas night, anyway. 

But now he had a whole extra day and night with Scorpius, and that made him smile. They'd only arrived home from Hogwarts the day before, and Albus already missed him terribly, and they had exchanged several owls. Albus treasured the letters Scorpius sent him, reading them over and over, especially the more naughty ones. 

CRACK. As if thinking about him had made him appear, Scorpius arrived promptly at ten as he had said he would, and looked at the Potter's home, surprised to see Albus outside, shovelling snow. He looked amused as he came through the welcoming gate. 

“Why on earth aren't you using magic?” asked Scorpius, waving his wand to make the snow disappear. He had recently turned seventeen, and could freely do magic. Albus wouldn't be seventeen until late January. 

“Well, I could have done that but then I'd be forced to go back inside and get dragged into that,” indicated Albus, turning to gesture behind him. 

Scorpius paused and listened. 

“Ow, Jamie, watch out, you nearly took my head off.” That was Lily. 

“Well, get out of my way, then,” replied James. 

“James, don't talk like that to your sister. Ginny, can't we -”

“No, Harry, for the hundredth time, the ornament goes there!” sighed Ginny. 

Albus turned back to find Scorpius suddenly quite close to him. “Hi,” he said breathlessly. 

“Is it a bad time?” asked Scorpius anxiously. This time it was he who gestured behind Albus. 

“No,” sighed Albus. “This is pretty usual around here. You see, we're putting up our Christmas tree, and Mum likes to have things pretty much the same every year. And every year, we all try and get her to change things, which ends up in arguments and such. Don't worry, it's perfectly normal.”

“Oh, good. Then, hi, Albus,” replied Scorpius, looping his arms around Albus' shoulders. They leaned in to kiss when - 

SPLAT. They quickly broke apart as they were hit by a snowball. Glancing at the door, they saw Lily grinning mischievously at them before she disappeared back inside. 

“Mu-um,” they heard her yell. “Scorpius is here, and he and Al are snogging in the driveway.”

Scorpius chuckled self consciously but Albus frowned. “Well, trying to,” he corrected underneath his breath. 

The door flew open and Ginny and Harry Potter stepped out. Scorpius tried not to laugh as Ginny had tinsel around her neck and Harry had a tangled string of lights in his hand. 

“Scorpius, hi, come in. Brr, it's so cold out here,” said Ginny, beckoning them inside. 

“Didn't mind sending me out there,” grumbled Albus, following Scorpius in to the warmth of the house. 

“I thought you'd use magic and be done in seconds,” answered Ginny, dryly.

“Are you encuuraging me to do magic, Mum, me, a mere lad of sixteen?” teased Albus. “What would Aunt Hermione say?” His mother's cheeky look told him exactly what his aunt, the Minister for Magic, would say, and exactly how bothered by that Ginny was.

“Hello, Scorpius, your dad get off all right?” asked Harry, patting him on the shoulder.

Before Scorpius could assure Harry that his dad's Portkey had left on time, they heard more shouting. 

“Not the green, Lil,” said James. “Dad likes red.”

Harry flung an arm around Ginny's shoulders and nuzzled her neck, fingering the hair at her nape.“Yes, he does,” he whispered, flirtily. 

“Ugh, stop it,” hissed Albus. “Every bloody time...”

Ginny turned to him, after smacking Harry's fingers away. “You,” – she pointed at Albus – “language. You” – she pointed at Harry – “later. I need to get in there and sort things out. Merlin, I don't know what you lot would do without me,” she muttered, walking to the lounge. The arguing instantly escalated. 

“Come on,” said Albus to Scorpius. “Mum wants a few things done in the den, nothing much. I volunteered us to get away from that.” He pointed to the lounge. 

“Good call,” noted Harry. He looked around to make sure Ginny wasn't close by, then leaned in to whisper, “your mother is going a bit over the top this year.” He looked around sheepishly. 

“Er, my bag?” asked Scorpius awkwardly. 

Harry banished it with his wand. “It's in Albus' room. You'll be sleeping in there tonight. I'm sure that won't be a problem for the two of you.” He winked at the two then returned to the lounge. 

“Dad,” hissed Albus, mortified. Scorpius too, had flushed, a pale pink in his cheeks. “Come on,” he urged pulling on Scorpius's coat sleeve. They still hadn't had their kiss hello. 

Scorpius had been to the Potter's home before and this room, apart from the kitchen – and Albus' bedroom – was his favourite. It had comfy old lounges in there, board games, reading nooks and was where the family listened to the Quidditch matches on the wireless. It was homey and had a real feeling of family. 

Scorpius looked around. “So what are we doing in here?”

Albus picked up a box of decorations. “Not much, Mum just wants some Christmassy stuff in here. We'll put it around, she'll come in here and move things, and we'll all live happily ever after.”

“Lily, no, the stockings will go in order. How does that even make sense – JLTAHG?” they heard Ginny ask. “It should be HGTJAL – Harry, Ginny, Teddy, James, Albus, Lily. ”

Lily giggled. “James Loves Theresé And Heléna Gianetti! Get it?”

“Lily!” they heard James cry out, then, “Mu-um? Do something about her!”

“Lil, enough! Two girls, James?” asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised. 

“They're sisters in Hufflepuff,” confided Lily, gleefully. 

“Twin sisters,” corrected James, “and I don't love them both.” He used his wand to rearrange the letters – LSAHGTJ. “Ha, you forgot to include Scorpius. Lily Smells And... – he scrambled to come up with something – “ Has Groped Tony Johnson,” he cried victoriously. 

“Oh, I do not smell. Mum, tell him not to be mean,” pleaded Lily. 

“Merlin, I'm getting a headache, have you lot reverted to toddlers again all of a sudden – Harry, I saw you put those candles there. You know that's where I like the reindeers to go,” she sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“I was just trying it there for something different,” argued Harry. 

“I don't want different, I want it right,” said Ginny stubbornly. She used her wand to switch the reindeers and candles.

“I notice you didn't say anything about Tony Johnson,” jeered James to Lily quietly, when Ginny went to Harry to point out – yet again – where she wanted things placed. 

“That's because I'm ignoring you,” replied Lily, haughtily. 

“You can't, because I'm ignoring you first,” answered James, determined not to let Lily get the last word. 

“You can't ignore me first when I said it first,” said Lily, rolling her eyes. 

“Sorry, did you say something. I can't hear you because I'm ignoring you,” announced James, mockingly. 

“Mu-um,” whined Lily, “tell James -”

“No! You lot are driving me crazy. Lil, go and help your dad with the decorations on the tree, no Harry, I wanted the gold and silver ones there, and the red ones over there. James, I want the gold tinsel up there and there...”

Ginny's voice faded as Albus hurriedly closed the door. “Sorry about that,” he said. 

“It's fine, Albus. Nice to be included, actually,” chuckled Scorpius. 

“Wha-oh, yeah, right?” said Albus, realising James had added Scorpius to the list of family names. “What would your day be like at Malfoy Manor if your dad didn't have to go away?” he asked curiously. 

Scorpius picked up some tinsel, draping it around the mantle. He looked at the many family photos that adorned it, thinking how cute little Albus was, holding baby Lily. “Well, our tree is done and so is my shopping, so I suspect Dad and I would have been reading and listening to carols on the wireless. Calm and ” – he cringed as something fell and smashed – “ quiet.”

“James, you broke the angel,” wailed Lily. “It was a gift from Aunt Minerva!”

“It can be fixed, Lil. Reparo,” consoled Harry. “James, be a bit more careful, please.”

Scorpius sniffed the air. “Hey, is something burning?”

“Me, for you, thought Albus, still wanting his hello kiss. Then he too sniffed the air. “Mum, is something burning?” he called out. 

“My biscuits,” shrieked Lily, and they heard her run to the kitchen. “Dad, help,” she cried. They heard Harry follow her to the kitchen. 

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, aware of the sudden quiet of the house. “So...” said Albus, taking a step towards Scorpius. “We never got to -”

“Say hello properly,” finished Scorpius, softly. He took a step closer to Albus, whose heart was racing. When Scorpius used that tone of voice it usually meant -

“Right, that's it, everybody out, I'll finish the damn decorating myself.”

“Uh-oh, Mum has reached her limits. She's snapped,” said Albus, reluctantly stepping aside. 

“Ginny love, come on, we were just having some fun,” soothed Harry. 

“Yeah, Mum, does it really matter if the blue tinsel goes there?” asked James. 

“Of course it matters, it's -”

Whatever Ginny had been about to say, they would never know, because once again, there was a sudden silence. Albus and Scorpius held their breath, straining to hear something, but there was nothing. Albus decided to go see what was going on, and Scorpius followed. 

“Gin, I love you but you're going a little bit crazy,” said Harry, amused. 

Ginny glared at him, struggling to move. 

“What did you do?” gasped Albus, as he and Scorpius dared to enter the lounge. They both struggled to reign in their laughter. 

“Dad did a silencing charm...on Mum!” said James, staring at Harry as if he was the bravest man in the world.

Ginny was tied to the chair with the aforementioned blue tinsel holding her in place. James placed the G stocking upside down on her head and when she opened her mouth to beseech Albus for help, Lily stuck a Christmas biscuit in her mouth, kissing her cheek. “Love you, Mum,” she said cheerfully. With her eyes flashing Ginny proceeded to eat the biscuit...and eyed them all sharply. 

“All right,” said Harry, “now that your mum is resting” – he winked at Ginny, who narrowed her eyes at him – “let's get this decorating done.” He rubbed his hands together. Christmas was Harry's favourite time of year, not least because all the family was together again. He began to put decorations out, ignoring Ginny's silent protests over certain placings.

“Er Dad, Scorpius and I haven't even started on the den, yet,” said Albus, dying to be alone with his boyfriend. 

James and Lily, arguments forgotten, teased them and made kissy noises. Albus rolled his eyes and grabbed Scorpius by the hand and pulled him away. 

“Will your mum be really angry?” asked Scorpius, in concern. They took items out of the box and placed them hapahazardly around the room. 

“Oh, sure,” nodded Albus. “Hey.” He placed his hand on Scorpius' arm at his boyfriend's crestfallen face. “It'll be fine, promise. Dad will kiss her ” – he grimaced at the thought – “and make up and she'll be fine. This...this craziness, is, unfortunately, normal for us.”

“I like it, it's so different to mine. Family teasing, Christmas and tinsel...” Scorpius draped some tinsel around Albus' neck and pulled him close. “So, did we ever -”

“Al, Scorp, how are you? Oops, did I interrupt something?” 

Albus sighed, but refused to remove his hands from Scorpius' hips. “Yes, Teddy, you bloody did,” he snapped at his godbrother. 

“Hi, Teddy,” said Scorpius nicely, to make up for Albus' rudeness. 

Teddy didn't take offense, instead chuckling. “Gin going batty already? Seems like I missed all the fun.” He sniffed. “Do I smell Christmas biscuits? Lil been cooking?”

“Yes, no and yes,” replied Albus. “Yes, Mum's going batty already and yes, Lil's made biscuits. But no, you didn't miss all the fun yet. Dad hit Mum with a silencing spell, so it will be fun to see what happens when it wears off.”

Teddy winced. “Ooh, I would not want to be Harry. A galleon says we'll see her bat bogey hex. Guess I better go in there, I'll leave you to it.” He grinned and winked as he left. 

Albus sighed and leaned against Scorpius, feeling his heart beat strongly through his soft cashmere jumper. He felt Scorpius press a kiss to his forehead. 

The door burst open and James came in. “Come on, lovebirds, the lounge is done, Teddy's here and we're getting out of here before Mum gets her voice back. A fly to the corner and back, you in?” 

“No, go away, we've done nothing wrong, she won't yell at us” insisted Albus. Now that he and Scorpius were close, there was no way he was letting him go. 

James shrugged. “Okay, but you know Mum.” He left the door open, making Albus itch to spell it shut and seal it...permanently!

They heard the sound of laughter, feet shuffling and doors opening and closing, then nothing. They waited, and Albus pulled his head off Scorpius's chest and looked up at him. His lips were so close, so red, so perfect. He lifted his head and Scorpius lowered his. They were close, and both boys closed their eyes and – 

“Nice work, boys.”

They jumped apart to see a calm Ginny in the doorway, nibbling on a biscuit. She looked around in approval. “I never would have thought of putting that there, Albus. I like it. Oh, but didn't you forget something?” 

Albus hadn't given the decorating a second thought, but Ginny used her wand and levitated something to the ceiling. 

“Guess I'll leave you boys to it,” she said, winking. She turned and left, humming, 'It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas.'

“Why does everyone in my family wink at us,” groaned Albus.

But Scorpius was looking up at the ceiling, and Albus looked up too. 

“Mistletoe,” he whispered, grinning at Albus. 

“Probably full of Wrackspurts,” guessed Albus, repeating an oft mentioned saying in the Potter house. 

“What's a Wrackspurt?” asked Scorpius, frowning. 

“You know what, who cares. Merry Christmas, Scorpius,” announced Albus. 

“It will be, because I'm here, with you,” agreed Scorpius, lowering his head again. 

As their lips were millimetres apart, they heard Harry return to the house. SLAM. “Gin, love, where are you?” 

Lips so close together, Albus groaned in frustration. “No. No, no, no,” he muttered. “No more interruptions, no!” Scorpius looked at him in wry amusement, feeling very much the same.

“Harry James Potter, I think you should --”

Silence. 

“Your mum isn't having a good day, is she?” asked Scorpius, dryly. “Come on, let's go see if we can help.”

“Rather stay here,” pouted Albus, as Scorpius took his hand and led him to his own lounge. He gasped when they came across his parents. “Mum, Dad! Damnit!”

Harry and Ginny broke apart reluctantly. “Damn, I forgot they were still here,” said Ginny. She licked her swollen lips. 

“No, you two do NOT get to snog. I have been trying to snog MY BOYFRIEND since he arrived, and everyone is interrupting us,” yelled Albus, feeling the urge to stamp his feet like a child. 

“Er, you're the one doing the interrupting here, Al,” noted Harry, amused, his arm draped over Ginny's shoulder. 

“Yes, we're not stopping you,” agreed Ginny. “I even gave you mistletoe. Maybe it's not full of Wrackspurts,” she said thoughtfully. 

“So you're not mad at Dad?” asked Albus. “For the silencing spell, for the blue tinsel, for the madness that is yet another Potter family Christmas.”

Ginny shrugged. “He's too cute to stay mad at for long.” Harry grinned and preened. “Besides, he got Lily and James out of my hair. Once they left, a simply switching spell and every decoration was right where I wanted it to be.” 

Scorpius looked impressed as he looked around the room. It looked wonderful, ready for the chaos of Christmas morning, for this was the room they opened their presents in. The tree stood grandly in the corner, and even Scorpius had to admit, it was decorated to perfection. 

“Well, no more snogging,” ordered Albus. 

“Is that a rule now? Because I don't like it,” said Ginny, crossing her arms.

“No, you” – he pointed at his parents – “no more snogging in front of guests, or, or...I'll tell Uncle Ron!” he announced. 

“Pfft, go ahead, give him a heart attack for Christmas. Besides, Scorpius is family, not a guest,” corrected Ginny. 

“Really?” beamed Scorpius. 

“Really,” affirmed Ginny and Harry together. 

Albus felt a thrill that his parents had said that, knowing what it would mean to Scorpius. “Well, we're going to find somewhere quiet to snog,” he announced, thinking of the attic. 

“Don't go to the attic,” warned Ginny, “try the back porch swing. Oh, and don't forget a certain charm.”

“Mother!” gasped Albus. 

“I meant a warming charm, Albus,” chided Ginny. “Why, what charm were you thinking of?” She twirled her wand and her eyes twinkled mischievously, and Albus realised why her brothers feared being on the wrong side of his mother's wand. 

“Come on, Gin,” chuckled Harry, taking her hand. “Why don't you boys go back to the den. Gin, love, we'll use the back porch swing.”

“Good idea, I do like the rocking motion,” grinned Ginny, letting Harry lead her away. 

Albus wanted to die of embarassment. “Don't forget the charm,” he mimicked.

“Which one?” teased Harry. 

Kill. Me. Now. “All of them,” groaned Albus. He heard them laughing, then the house was blessedly empty. He turned to find Scorpius' heated gaze on him. “Alone at last,” he quipped. 

Scorpius stepped forward, cupped Albus' face in both his hands and kissed him like never before. Albus' eyes opened wide, before he sunk into the kiss, his hands roaming Scorpius' hips and bum. 

“Oh, hello. Don't let me stop you.”

Albus could not believe his day. He groaned, even though it was someone he was usually happy to see. He smiled tightly, pulling away reluctantly to look at the visitor. “Aunt Luna, what are you doing here?”

“Your mum said you were going to put your Christmas tree up, so I thought I should come over and check your mistletoe for Nargles,” explained Luna. 

“I thought it was Wrackspurts,” said Scorpius, confused. 

“Oh dear, I may be too late,” frowned Luna. “If you boys have been affected by Nargles, there's only one thing to do.”

Albus groaned. He didn't want to take a potion, or have to go to St Mungo's, this was his time with his boyfriend. 

“What is it?” asked a worried Scorpius. 

“You'll simply have to keep kissing till it wears off,” shrugged Luna. “Where are Harry and Ginny?”

“Snogging out on the back porch swing,” said Albus. 

Scorpius was sure Luna would be shocked but she simply nodded. “Of course, they'd already know the antidote.” She sniffed the air. “Oh, Did Lily make Christmas biscuits?”

“Yeah, help yourself,” said Albus, relieved. 

Luna began to softly sing, 'Nigel the big nosed Niffler,', as she headed for the kitchen.

“Well, you heard what Luna said. We'll just have to keep snogging,” shrugged Albus. He took Scorpius' hand and led him back to the den, where they curled together in the reading nook. 

“Albus?” Scorpius brushed Albus' messy hair off his face. 

“Hmmm.” Albus leaned into Scorpius' touch, nuzzling against Scorpius' neck. 

“Let's always have mistletoe in our house. Mistletoe full of Nargles and Wrackspurts,” chuckled Scorpius. “And we'll hang stockings, Christmas biscuits, and have fun decorating our tree.” 

“Always,” agreed Albus, thrilled to realise he and Scorpius both knew they were in this for the long haul. 

There was no more talking after that. 

For Albus, it was the best Christmas ever, and the first of many wonderful Christmases he and Scorpius would share with their families and friends. 

And that is what Christmas is all about!


	2. Xmas Eve

This was the Dec 24 challenge. 'It's Christmas Eve and you're not here?' Hope you enjoy the story.

The look on Ginny Weasley's face turned from a frown into one of concern as the clock chimed eleven. It seemed louder than usual, but she supposed it was because the house was practically silent. 

'Oh Harry, where are you? It's Christmas Eve and you're not here', she thought. She chanced a look at the Floo, but no green flames were imminent. Getting up, she checked – once again – but there was definitely nothing wrong with the fireplace. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she wandered slowly over to the window, peering out. Snow was gently falling, creating a picturesque scene outside her window, but the only thing Ginny wanted to see definitely wasn't there. 

Her Christmas Eve plans were slowly crumbling, like the cupcakes she had made earlier that day. She'd had her doubts about them even as she iced them, but the proof was definitely in the tasting. Despite their crumbling, and in her worry about Harry, she had eaten six of the eight that had survived. Teddy had mashed up one; some had even made it to his mouth. One lone cupcake survived, waiting for Santa, but as the hands on the clock ticked over, she couldn't gurarantee it would make it till midnight. 

This was supposed to be their first real Christmas together. The one after the battle had been hard, with Fred's absence felt so strongly still, it almost felt wrong to celebrate. The next had been better; Teddy was nearly two, and Victoire nearly eight months old. Children certainly made a difference, as the focus was on them. Both couples, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, had ample alone time, which was just what they needed. 

For Harry and Ron were finishing up their Auror training, Hermione was already making her presence felt at the Department and Regulation for Control of Magical Creatures, and Ginny was in her rookie season for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry and Ginny particularly cherished this time together, as Ginny was based in Wales for the Quidditch season, and the two really had to fight for time alone. 

But this year was supposed to be different. They'd had more time together, and grown closer than ever. Harry had discovered his grandparents estate, Stinchcombe Castle, and had fallen in love with it, leaving Grimmauld Place in trust for Teddy's future, with Kreacher maintaining both residences. Harry hadn't had much time to redecorate the whole place, mostly concentrating on the rooms he immediately needed. His bedroom, a guest bedroom – supposedly for Ginny, if you asked Molly, but usually used by Ron and Hermione when they stayed over – Teddy's bedroom, the kitchen, dining and lounge.

Just three weeks ago, she, Harry and all their friends, including Teddy, had come to Stinchcombe Castle to help them put up the tree that Hagrid had delivered. There had been a light snowfall, and with carols on the wireless, eggnog to drink and the smell of Christmas biscuits in the air, Ginny delighted in the happy look on Harry's face as he welcomed his friends to his new home. Once the tree was done – and it looked perfect – they'd had a huge snowball fight then helped Teddy build a snowman. There was a lot of laughter as they trooped back inside, where Kreacher had hot chocolate with marshmallows and the first batch of biscuits out of the oven waiting for them.

There had been a lot of catch ups with friends over the last couple of weeks. Oliver and Katie had come to dinner with George and Angelina. Neville and Hannah had invited them to their new house at Hogsmeade, along with Ron and Hermione and Luna and her partner, Rolf. There had been get togethers with the Harpies, and a Christmas party for the DMLE, and a quick catch up with Dennis Creevy when they shopped in Muggle London. 

But today was supposed to be just for them, until Harry had been called away early this morning. He had kissed her apologetically, promising to return home as soon as he could. Ginny had grunted and rolled over, going back to sleep until she roused mid morning. She had been playing the waiting game ever since. 

She walked over to the tree, still despondent. It was ten feet tall, maybe more. Hagrid and Harry had chosen well. Lights twinkled, baubles shone, presents were laid out all around the base in readiness. She remembered Harry's joy in hanging their stockings over the fireplace; standing back and hugging her tight. She had already put a few little knick knacks in his and Teddy's, and a couple in Kreacher's. Hers hung limply, exactly how she felt. 

“Miss Ginny should go to bed. Master will be home soon.” Ginny jumped at Kreacher's words, seemingly coming out of nowhere in the darkness. 

“Have you heard something, did an owl come?” she asked, hope flaring. 

Kreacher stepped into the light. “No...but I know master would not intentionally leave Miss Ginny alone if he could help it.”

Ginny smiled sadly. “I know, it's why I'm so worried. Things were finally...” She broke off and turned away from Kreacher's knowing look. “I'll stay up a bit longer...but you should go to bed. Goodnight, Kreacher.”

Kreacher stared at her for several moments, then, “goodnight, Miss Ginny,” he said, before leaving. 

'Please, come home soon, Harry', she implored silently. 

She sat at the table and ate the carrot sticks Teddy had left out for the reindeer, all the while eying the cupcake he'd left for Santa. She took a deep breath and was about to reach for it, when the fireplace began to splutter green flames. 

A weary Harry stepped out, brushing soot from his hair. He first looked at the tree, all alight, then around the room, his gaze settling on her. 

“Ginny,” he breathed, almost in relief. He flung his satchel on the ground, shrugged off his cloak and hurried over to her. 

She was up and out of the chair so fast, and they met in the middle of the lounge. Arms reached for each other, eyes searched the other's and then their mouths collided. All the while, Ginny was running her hands over his body, waiting to feel a wince or hear a moan. But the only moan she heard wasn't one of pain. 

Finally they broke apart. “Welcome home, Master Harry.” Kreacher slunk past, relieved himself, as he took Harry's Auror cloak and satchel, to be cleaned and stored away. 

“I thought you would be asleep by now,” said Harry, hugging her again. He still thrilled to the thought of coming home to her.

“You're okay? You took so long, and the bloody department wouldn't tell me anything when I fire called earlier,” complained Ginny. 

“I'm fine. Sorry it took so long, the bloody Auror that was escorting the prisoner was hopeless, he – what are you doing?” he asked her, amused. 

She was unbuttoning his shirt, looking for bruises or worse. “Nothing, go on. Wait, you went to Azkaban? Here.” She pushed the chocolate covered cupcake into his hand. 

“Gin, love I'm fine,” he half protested, although secretly he liked her fussing over him, even loved it, truth be told. Not all the time, mind, but tonight, yeah. “So, how was your day?” He took a bite of the cupcake, only to have it crumble apart. He shoved what he could into his mouth. 

Ginny quickly placed the plate under the crumbs, picking up several with her finger tips and eating them. “Well, I didn't really do much, I was waiting for you to return. I wrapped a few more presents, fire-called your boss, then Hermione, to complain about your boss. She totally agreed with your boss, that he couldn't tell me details about the case you were on, so then I firecalled Ron to complain about Hermione, but I couldn't get hold of him. So I complained about Ron to George,” she said, matter of factly. 

“Oh-kay,” drawled Harry, trying to keep track of it all. He drank the glass of milk Teddy had left out, then reached for her hand. “Is that all?”

Ginny shook her head. “Luna came over to check our mistletoe for Nargles, said she forgot to do it the day we put up the tree.” She grinned at the memory of Luna getting tipsy on the spiked egg nog that day, and having a conversation with the Muggle reindeer they had purchased and placed alongside the tree. 

“So are we Nargle free?” asked a grinning Harry. 

“Yes, we are,” giggled Ginny. 

“Anything else?” asked Harry casually. 

“Mum firecalled to ask what time we'd be there tomorrow morning. When she heard you were still out, she sent over dinner for the two of us. I ate all of it,” she admitted unapologetically. 

“That's it?” asked Harry. 

She sighed. “Then I went to Godric's Hollow. I wanted to wait for you – and we can go again tomorrow if you want – but I know you like to lay a wreath on Christmas Eve, so I owled Hagrid, and we went together,” she said softly. 

Harry stood and came over to her, pulling her into his arms. “Thank you,” he whispered, his mouth close to her ear. “I did stop by quickly before coming home, and I saw the beautiful wreaths you left on mum and dad's, Sirius, Remus and Tonks' graves.” He was truly touched that she had taken the time to do that for him. 

Ginny hugged him back. “I didn't want them to think we forgot them. Never that.”

Harry pulled away, taking her hands in his. “I'm sorry we didn't get to have the day together like we planned.”

Ginny laughed it off; forgetting the worry and concern was easy now Harry was here, safe and sound in front of her. “It's fine, part of being an Auror's girlfriend,” she said.

From the shadows, Harry heard Kreacher fake cough. He flushed, knowing this was Kreacher's way of prompting him. Ginny looked around for Kreacher, but he grabbed her hand to distract her; it was her left hand. It was a good start.

He nodded slowly. “ I'm sorry too, that Robards wouldn't tell you any details. He told me you called, asked me to explain. You see, there are things we can only discuss with our partners if...er, you know, we were married. You know, if you were my wife?” Dear heaven, he was messing this up. This was NOT how he planned to propose tonight. 

Ginny nodded. “I know, but it's not like he doesn't know we're together, that we've been in a committed relationship for two years now. Merlin, we're in the paper nearly every other day,” she grimaced. 

Harry nodded, hating the press invasion into their life as much as she did. “Two and a half, nearly,” he amended. 

“Exactly!” Ginny returned to her seat and continued eating the cumbs of cupcake with her fingertip. “I mean, there's rules and there's rules. As if I would ever reveal any of your secrets, work or otherwise. So, anyway, George was saying – ”

“No, the rules are good,” blurted out Harry. 

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. “Says the number one rule breaker,” she smirked. 

“I want to be able to tell you everything, Ginny, the good and the bad. You always make me feel better, and you have a good way of looking at things that I don't seem to see, sometimes.” 

Ginny looked confused. “ So I'm like your therapist?” 

“In a way,” he laughed. “Just like I'm your personal masseuse after one of Gwenog's brutal training sessions.”

Ginny smiled. “Ah, I get it.”

The smile on Harry's face died. “But there are still things I'm not allowed to tell you, not as my girlfriend.”

“It's okay, Harry, I understand some of what you do is really top secret,” said Ginny. 

“But I want to, hell, sometimes I need to,” he confessed. He linked their fingers. “It makes me feel closer to you, letting you in like that. I want you to know what's going on and I don't want you to have another day like today, waiting...wondering.”

He looked so worried that Ginny hugged him again. “I would wait for you forever,” she whispered gently. 

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her passionately. He pulled back, his eyes searching hers. Then he pulled away completely, going to the fireplace. He reached into her stocking and pulled out a small box. 

He turned, his eyes huge and dark. “I wanted us to spend this Christmas Eve together, just the two of us, and instead it's nearly over. I had something special planned.” 

A glance at the clock showed there was only five minutes left of Christmas Eve. “Harry, you're here now, that's what matters,” she assured him. 

Harry dropped to his knee, and Ginny's jaw dropped open. “Ginny, I love you so much. You make me so happy, so loved. Please, will you marry me?” He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. 

She meant to say yes immediately, but her mouth simply opened and shut, gaping horribly as she stared down at him. He looked up at her, with eyes so full of hope. 

“This is when you say yes,” whispered Kreacher loudly, from the shadows. 

“Yes,” she mumbled stupidly, then corrected herself. “I mean yes, yes of course. Oh, Harry, of course, yes. I love you too, you silly man.”

Kreacher sighed in relief, coming from the shadows with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. “Congratulations, master, mistress.”

Ginny and Harry laughed at each other's silliness while Kreacher poured the champagne and they toasted each other. 

“Santa – is that you?”

They all turned to see a sleepy Teddy Lupin standing on the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Harry looked quickly at Ginny, who explained that she had called in to see Teddy and Andromeda after Godric's Hollow, and that his grandmother wasn't feeling the best. Ginny had given Andromeda some pepper-up potion and seen her to bed, promising to bring Teddy back early next morning to open presents. 

“Harry, you're back? Were you really helping Santa?” asked Teddy, as Harry scooped him up for a hug. 

Harry arched a questioning eyebrow at Ginny. “Why else would you not be here with us for Christmas Eve?” she teased out the side of her mouth, so Teddy didn't hear. She looked at the small boy, now three, nearly four. 

“Of course he was, Teddy, just like I told you. Santa deserves the very best Auror to keep him safe while he is in England, and who is the best Auror?” she asked teasingly.

“Harry is!” declared Teddy. He peeked at the tree. “Are you sure Santa knows I'm here and not at Gran's?” he asked worriedly. “There's no presents for me, and Harry's home so maybe Santa has already gone and forgot me.”

“Santa can't deliver presents to boys and girls who are still awake,” reminded Harry. 

This was the Dec 24 challenge. 'It's Christmas Eve and you're not here?' Hope you enjoy the story.

The look on Ginny Weasley's face turned from a frown into one of concern as the clock chimed eleven. It seemed louder than usual, but she supposed it was because the house was practically silent. 

'Oh Harry, where are you? It's Christmas Eve and you're not here', she thought. She chanced a look at the Floo, but no green flames were imminent. Getting up, she checked – once again – but there was definitely nothing wrong with the fireplace. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she wandered slowly over to the window, peering out. Snow was gently falling, creating a picturesque scene outside her window, but the only thing Ginny wanted to see definitely wasn't there. 

Her Christmas Eve plans were slowly crumbling, like the cupcakes she had made earlier that day. She'd had her doubts about them even as she iced them, but the proof was definitely in the tasting. Despite their crumbling, and in her worry about Harry, she had eaten six of the eight that had survived. Teddy had mashed up one; some had even made it to his mouth. One lone cupcake survived, waiting for Santa, but as the hands on the clock ticked over, she couldn't gurarantee it would make it till midnight. 

This was supposed to be their first real Christmas together. The one after the battle had been hard, with Fred's absence felt so strongly still, it almost felt wrong to celebrate. The next had been better; Teddy was nearly two, and Victoire nearly eight months old. Children certainly made a difference, as the focus was on them. Both couples, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, had ample alone time, which was just what they needed. 

For Harry and Ron were finishing up their Auror training, Hermione was already making her presence felt at the Department and Regulation for Control of Magical Creatures, and Ginny was in her rookie season for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry and Ginny particularly cherished this time together, as Ginny was based in Wales for the Quidditch season, and the two really had to fight for time alone. 

But this year was supposed to be different. They'd had more time together, and grown closer than ever. Harry had discovered his grandparents estate, Stinchcombe Castle, and had fallen in love with it, leaving Grimmauld Place in trust for Teddy's future, with Kreacher maintaining both residences. Harry hadn't had much time to redecorate the whole place, mostly concentrating on the rooms he immediately needed. His bedroom, a guest bedroom – supposedly for Ginny, if you asked Molly, but usually used by Ron and Hermione when they stayed over – Teddy's bedroom, the kitchen, dining and lounge.

Just three weeks ago, she, Harry and all their friends, including Teddy, had come to Stinchcombe Castle to help them put up the tree that Hagrid had delivered. There had been a light snowfall, and with carols on the wireless, eggnog to drink and the smell of Christmas biscuits in the air, Ginny delighted in the happy look on Harry's face as he welcomed his friends to his new home. Once the tree was done – and it looked perfect – they'd had a huge snowball fight then helped Teddy build a snowman. There was a lot of laughter as they trooped back inside, where Kreacher had hot chocolate with marshmallows and the first batch of biscuits out of the oven waiting for them.

There had been a lot of catch ups with friends over the last couple of weeks. Oliver and Katie had come to dinner with George and Angelina. Neville and Hannah had invited them to their new house at Hogsmeade, along with Ron and Hermione and Luna and her partner, Rolf. There had been get togethers with the Harpies, and a Christmas party for the DMLE, and a quick catch up with Dennis Creevy when they shopped in Muggle London. 

But today was supposed to be just for them, until Harry had been called away early this morning. He had kissed her apologetically, promising to return home as soon as he could. Ginny had grunted and rolled over, going back to sleep until she roused mid morning. She had been playing the waiting game ever since. 

She walked over to the tree, still despondent. It was ten feet tall, maybe more. Hagrid and Harry had chosen well. Lights twinkled, baubles shone, presents were laid out all around the base in readiness. She remembered Harry's joy in hanging their stockings over the fireplace; standing back and hugging her tight. She had already put a few little knick knacks in his and Teddy's, and a couple in Kreacher's. Hers hung limply, exactly how she felt. 

“Miss Ginny should go to bed. Master will be home soon.” Ginny jumped at Kreacher's words, seemingly coming out of nowhere in the darkness. 

“Have you heard something, did an owl come?” she asked, hope flaring. 

Kreacher stepped into the light. “No...but I know master would not intentionally leave Miss Ginny alone if he could help it.”

Ginny smiled sadly. “I know, it's why I'm so worried. Things were finally...” She broke off and turned away from Kreacher's knowing look. “I'll stay up a bit longer...but you should go to bed. Goodnight, Kreacher.”

Kreacher stared at her for several moments, then, “goodnight, Miss Ginny,” he said, before leaving. 

'Please, come home soon, Harry', she implored silently. 

She sat at the table and ate the carrot sticks Teddy had left out for the reindeer, all the while eying the cupcake he'd left for Santa. She took a deep breath and was about to reach for it, when the fireplace began to splutter green flames. 

A weary Harry stepped out, brushing soot from his hair. He first looked at the tree, all alight, then around the room, his gaze settling on her. 

“Ginny,” he breathed, almost in relief. He flung his satchel on the ground, shrugged off his cloak and hurried over to her. 

She was up and out of the chair so fast, and they met in the middle of the lounge. Arms reached for each other, eyes searched the other's and then their mouths collided. All the while, Ginny was running her hands over his body, waiting to feel a wince or hear a moan. But the only moan she heard wasn't one of pain. 

Finally they broke apart. “Welcome home, Master Harry.” Kreacher slunk past, relieved himself, as he took Harry's Auror cloak and satchel, to be cleaned and stored away. 

“I thought you would be asleep by now,” said Harry, hugging her again. He still thrilled to the thought of coming home to her.

“You're okay? You took so long, and the bloody department wouldn't tell me anything when I fire called earlier,” complained Ginny. 

“I'm fine. Sorry it took so long, the bloody Auror that was escorting the prisoner was hopeless, he – what are you doing?” he asked her, amused. 

She was unbuttoning his shirt, looking for bruises or worse. “Nothing, go on. Wait, you went to Azkaban? Here.” She pushed the chocolate covered cupcake into his hand. 

“Gin, love I'm fine,” he half protested, although secretly he liked her fussing over him, even loved it, truth be told. Not all the time, mind, but tonight, yeah. “So, how was your day?” He took a bite of the cupcake, only to have it crumble apart. He shoved what he could into his mouth. 

Ginny quickly placed the plate under the crumbs, picking up several with her finger tips and eating them. “Well, I didn't really do much, I was waiting for you to return. I wrapped a few more presents, fire-called your boss, then Hermione, to complain about your boss. She totally agreed with your boss, that he couldn't tell me details about the case you were on, so then I firecalled Ron to complain about Hermione, but I couldn't get hold of him. So I complained about Ron to George,” she said, matter of factly. 

“Oh-kay,” drawled Harry, trying to keep track of it all. He drank the glass of milk Teddy had left out, then reached for her hand. “Is that all?”

Ginny shook her head. “Luna came over to check our mistletoe for Nargles, said she forgot to do it the day we put up the tree.” She grinned at the memory of Luna getting tipsy on the spiked egg nog that day, and having a conversation with the Muggle reindeer they had purchased and placed alongside the tree. 

“So are we Nargle free?” asked a grinning Harry. 

“Yes, we are,” giggled Ginny. 

“Anything else?” asked Harry casually. 

“Mum firecalled to ask what time we'd be there tomorrow morning. When she heard you were still out, she sent over dinner for the two of us. I ate all of it,” she admitted unapologetically. 

“That's it?” asked Harry. 

She sighed. “Then I went to Godric's Hollow. I wanted to wait for you – and we can go again tomorrow if you want – but I know you like to lay a wreath on Christmas Eve, so I owled Hagrid, and we went together,” she said softly. 

Harry stood and came over to her, pulling her into his arms. “Thank you,” he whispered, his mouth close to her ear. “I did stop by quickly before coming home, and I saw the beautiful wreaths you left on mum and dad's, Sirius, Remus and Tonks' graves.” He was truly touched that she had taken the time to do that for him. 

Ginny hugged him back. “I didn't want them to think we forgot them. Never that.”

Harry pulled away, taking her hands in his. “I'm sorry we didn't get to have the day together like we planned.”

Ginny laughed it off; forgetting the worry and concern was easy now Harry was here, safe and sound in front of her. “It's fine, part of being an Auror's girlfriend,” she said.

From the shadows, Harry heard Kreacher fake cough. He flushed, knowing this was Kreacher's way of prompting him. Ginny looked around for Kreacher, but he grabbed her hand to distract her; it was her left hand. It was a good start.

He nodded slowly. “ I'm sorry too, that Robards wouldn't tell you any details. He told me you called, asked me to explain. You see, there are things we can only discuss with our partners if...er, you know, we were married. You know, if you were my wife?” Dear heaven, he was messing this up. This was NOT how he planned to propose tonight. 

Ginny nodded. “I know, but it's not like he doesn't know we're together, that we've been in a committed relationship for two years now. Merlin, we're in the paper nearly every other day,” she grimaced. 

Harry nodded, hating the press invasion into their life as much as she did. “Two and a half, nearly,” he amended. 

“Exactly!” Ginny returned to her seat and continued eating the cumbs of cupcake with her fingertip. “I mean, there's rules and there's rules. As if I would ever reveal any of your secrets, work or otherwise. So, anyway, George was saying – ”

“No, the rules are good,” blurted out Harry. 

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. “Says the number one rule breaker,” she smirked. 

“I want to be able to tell you everything, Ginny, the good and the bad. You always make me feel better, and you have a good way of looking at things that I don't seem to see, sometimes.” 

Ginny looked confused. “ So I'm like your therapist?” 

“In a way,” he laughed. “Just like I'm your personal masseuse after one of Gwenog's brutal training sessions.”

Ginny smiled. “Ah, I get it.”

The smile on Harry's face died. “But there are still things I'm not allowed to tell you, not as my girlfriend.”

“It's okay, Harry, I understand some of what you do is really top secret,” said Ginny. 

“But I want to, hell, sometimes I need to,” he confessed. He linked their fingers. “It makes me feel closer to you, letting you in like that. I want you to know what's going on and I don't want you to have another day like today, waiting...wondering.”

He looked so worried that Ginny hugged him again. “I would wait for you forever,” she whispered gently. 

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her passionately. He pulled back, his eyes searching hers. Then he pulled away completely, going to the fireplace. He reached into her stocking and pulled out a small box. 

He turned, his eyes huge and dark. “I wanted us to spend this Christmas Eve together, just the two of us, and instead it's nearly over. I had something special planned.” 

A glance at the clock showed there was only five minutes left of Christmas Eve. “Harry, you're here now, that's what matters,” she assured him. 

Harry dropped to his knee, and Ginny's jaw dropped open. “Ginny, I love you so much. You make me so happy, so loved. Please, will you marry me?” He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. 

She meant to say yes immediately, but her mouth simply opened and shut, gaping horribly as she stared down at him. He looked up at her, with eyes so full of hope. 

“This is when you say yes,” whispered Kreacher loudly, from the shadows. 

“Yes,” she mumbled stupidly, then corrected herself. “I mean yes, yes of course. Oh, Harry, of course, yes. I love you too, you silly man.”

Kreacher sighed in relief, coming from the shadows with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. “Congratulations, master, mistress.”

Ginny and Harry laughed at each other's silliness while Kreacher poured the champagne and they toasted each other. 

“Santa – is that you?”

They all turned to see a sleepy Teddy Lupin standing on the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Harry looked quickly at Ginny, who explained that she had called in to see Teddy and Andromeda after Godric's Hollow, and that his grandmother wasn't feeling the best. Ginny had given Andromeda some pepper-up potion and seen her to bed, promising to bring Teddy back early next morning to open presents. 

“Harry, you're back? Were you really helping Santa?” asked Teddy, as Harry scooped him up for a hug. 

Harry arched a questioning eyebrow at Ginny. “Why else would you not be here with us for Christmas Eve?” she teased out the side of her mouth, so Teddy didn't hear. She looked at the small boy, now three, nearly four. 

“Of course he was, Teddy, just like I told you. Santa deserves the very best Auror to keep him safe while he is in England, and who is the best Auror?” she asked teasingly.

“Harry is!” declared Teddy. He peeked at the tree. “Are you sure Santa knows I'm here and not at Gran's?” he asked worriedly. “There's no presents for me, and Harry's home so maybe Santa has already gone and forgot me.”

“Santa can't deliver presents to boys and girls who are still awake,” reminded Harry. 

But if Santa hasn't been, who ate his cake?” asked Teddy, just noticing the empty plate and glass. 

“Harry's right, we should all go to bed. Harry, why don't you take Teddy up and tuck him into bed, and I'll finish up down here,” suggested Ginny quickly. She decided she would lay out Teddy's gifts while he was upstairs with Harry.

Harry nodded and carried Teddy back to his room. Teddy burrowed his head against Harry's shoulder, asking questions about the reindeer and Santa, amidst the yawning. The little boy was asleep in no time, and Harry looked down at him, love and adoration in his gaze. He stood and turned to leave, only to see Ginny watching him from the doorway. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” she whispered, when he came closer. For it was after midnight, and Christmas Eve had passed.

He kissed her softly. “Merry Christmas, Ginny.” Holding hands, they went to their bedroom, and made love, celebrating this new facet of their life together. 

Naturally, Teddy woke them early, and Harry and Ginny were every bit excited to celebrate the day as he was. He loved his toy Hogwarts Express and he and Harry had so much fun setting it up to ride around the Christmas tree, while Kreacher – looking festive in a Santa hat – prepared breakfast. Ginny sat watching the two boys, both orphans who had stolen her heart, and envisoned a day in the future that she and Harry would be celebrating this day with a child of their own, with big brother Teddy helping. 

Andromeda firecalled, and was immediately invited for to join them for breakfast, where she assured Teddy that Santa had also left presents for him at hers. They returned home when they had all finished, giving Harry and Ginny some alone time. 

It was nearly lunchtime by the time they had made it to the Burrow. Molly had been threatening to come to Stinchcombe to drag them there, but all was forgiven when Ginny and Harry announced their engagement.

Many years later, unknowingly following in his godfather's steps, Teddy would propose to Victoire on Christmas Eve. She would say yes, as much in love with Teddy, as her aunt Ginny was with Harry. 

Christmas Eve would always remain a special night for Harry and Ginny. In later years, after James, Albus and Lily were asleep upstairs– sometimes Teddy too – they'd be laying out gifts and filling stockings. But each Christmas Eve always ended with a cuddle and a snog – and sometimes more – under the tree. 

Christmas was a time for all the family, but Christmas Eve belonged to Harry and Ginny. 

~ end ~

Merry Christmas from Pottermum in Australia. Wishing you love and laughter today, tomorrow and every day xx


End file.
